Missing you
by CherryHitomie
Summary: Traduction. Que serait la vie de Blair s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Jim ? Slash.


**Disclaimer** : pas à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent, donc merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice. Ceci est une traduction de "Missing You", par PsychGirl, disponible sur .

**Paring** : Jim/Blair, mais rien d'explicite pour autant.

**Note de l'auteur** : histoire écrite pour le LiveJournal Sentinel, défi #155

**Note de la traductrice** : Afin d'éviter un trop grand nombre de répétitions, je me suis vu obligée de modifier légèrement le texte par endroits.

* * *

**Missing you**

Jim était debout sur le balcon, regardant la ville de Cascade. Il était deux heures du matin et il ne parvenait pas dormir. Cela durait depuis une semaine. Depuis que Blair avait reçu son insigne de policier. A ce moment, il avait semblé heureux. Etonné mais heureux. Plus tard, Jim l'avait entendu demander à Simon de lui accorder quelques temps pour réfléchir à cette offre. D'accord il avait écouté leur conversation, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il avait besoin que Blair accepte ce travail. Il s'était longtemps détesté pour ça. Mais c'était la seule voie, le seul métier où il pourrait garder Blair dans sa vie, depuis la conférence de presse.

_Et c'est toujours tout pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? _pensa-t-il amèrement. _Tes besoins, tes sens, ton travail, tes sentiments. Tu ne penses jamais à ce qui serait le mieux pour Blair, à ce qu'il veut ou ce qu'il ressent. _

Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il aimait Blair. Il l'avait comprit. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir en échange. Mais il n'avait même pas le courage de dire à Blair ce qu'il ressentait.

Bien sûr, une grande partie de sa réaction face à la thèse de son ami était dû à la colère. Son secret serait révélé, sa vie privée dévoilée. Mais la plus grande partie était dû à la crainte. La crainte que la vie avec un flic d'âge moyen, une calvitie naissante, un caractère réprimé et irascible ne puissent probablement pas rivaliser avec la renommée, la fortune, et un prix Nobel.

Il s'était fermé, comme il le faisait toujours. Ce qui avait laissé Blair sans autre réel choix, parce qu'il était toujours en train de penser aux autres, jamais à lui. Et maintenant, il y avait une personne de plus qui avait sacrifié sa vie et son bonheur pour Jim Ellison. Et tout ça pour quoi ? _Ca aurait mieux vallu pour lui qu'il ne m'ait jamais rencontré_, pensa-t-il.

C'était une part de mystère à laquelle il s'était habitué au cours de ces quatre dernières années. Aussi n'était-il pas du tout étonné de voir Incacha se tenir sur le balcon à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé, Incacha, » dit-il doucement, « mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une affaire d'esprit. C'est juste une affaire de Jim-Ellison-est-un-connard. »

Incacha le regarda tristement, secouant la tête.

« Enqueri, tes pensées ne te font aucun honneur. Elles planent autour de toi comme des vautours et se nourrissent de tes craintes. Elles bloquent la lumière. Tu dois les dissiper.»

Il s'est approché et a saisi le bras de Jim au-dessus du coude. Ellison a ressentie une drôle de sensation au niveau de son ventre et le balcon disparu. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de fonction de Blair, à Rainier. _Bon sang_, pensa Jim. _Une autre recherche par visions_.

Blair était assis sur le bord du bureau, son sac à dos ouvert à côté de lui, lisant une lettre. Jim a jeté un coup d'oeil à Incacha, mais le visage du Chopec était impassible. Comme bien souvent, Jim aurait souhaité qu'il y ait une sorte de pense-bête, une feuille d'information, quelque chose de précis qui lui dirait clairement ce qu'il était supposé faire. Il soupira et fit le tour du bureau, de façon a être derrière Blair, pouvant ainsi lire la lettre par dessus son épaule.

_Cher M. Sandburg,_ lut-il, _nous sommes au regret de vous informer que, à dater de cette lettre, votre candidature dans le programme doctoral d'anthropologie à l'Université Rainier est terminée. Malgré de nombreuses demandes depuis ce bureau et trois prolongements formels du département, vous n'êtes pas parvenu à rendre les progrès de votre dissertation dans les temps exigés. Veuillez s'il vous plaît libérer les locaux avant 17h00 sur ..._

Jim cessa sa lecture et leva les yeux, confus. Le problème n'était pas que Blair n'avait accompli aucun progrès, c'était qu'il avait déclaré son travail frauduleux. Pourquoi l'université lui enverrait-elle une lettre comme ça ? Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua seulement maintenant que le bureau paraissait très différent de ce qu'il était d'habitude. L'espace était toujours aussi encombré mais il semblait que personne n'était venu ici depuis longtemps. Une épaisse couche de poussière couvrait les piles de papiers, les livres et les divers objets. Les stores avaient été tirés et fermés, rendant l'espace sombre et en proie à la moisissure, alors que Blair les gardait habituellement ouverts. En fait, Jim était pratiquement sûr que cette pièce n'était pas dans un aussi mauvais état la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il y a de ça quelques semaines. Il savait que les bâtiments étaient anciens, mais les choses pouvaient-elles s'être autant aggravées pendant un temps si court ?

Blair s'est laissé glisser du bureau et s'était retourné pour fouiller dans son sac à dos. Jim eu le souffle coupé en voyant son aspect. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut une carrure imposante, mais il avait clairement perdu du poids. Ses vêtements tombaient lâchement sur son corps. Il avait des cavités sous ses pommettes et de grandes cernes sous ses yeux. Son teint était cireux, son visage était ridé, son expression sinistre. Ses cheveux, bien qu'encore longs, étaient négligés. Jim pouvait même apercevoir des stries de gris, mélangées au brun.

Jim s'est tourné vers Incache. « Que diable se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en grognant.

« Tu n'es pas ici, Enqueri, » a répondu Incacha.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais, la recherche de l'esprit » murmura-t-il dans son souffle.

Il tendit le bras pour essayer de toucher l'épaule de Blair, mais ne fut pas surpris quand sa main passa à travers le corps de son ami comme à travers de la fumée. Fichues visions.

Blair sortit quelque chose de son sac à dos. Un petit journal, relié en cuir, et familier aux yeux de Jim. _Les Sentinelles du Paraguay_, par Monsieur Richard Burton. La Bible de Blair. Il le tenait dans ses mains, le regardant de haut en bas, mais ses yeux étaient fixes et mornes. Il n'y avait aucun signe de son exubérance habituelle, son excitation irrépressible sur tout ce qui touchait aux Sentinelles. Dans un mouvement sec et rapide, Blair jeta le livre dans la poubelle, avant de saisir son sac à dos. Jim le fixa avec étonnement, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Blair a rapidement quitté la pièce, fermant la porte à clé en sortant. Alarmé, Jim le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le vestibule.

Il neigeait lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, ce que Jim trouva particulièrement étrange. De la neige au mois de mai ? Blair n'avait pas semblé remarquer quoi que ce soit, malgré le fait qu'il ne portait pas de manteau. Il a commencé à marcher le long du trottoir en traînant les pieds, la tête basse, les épaules voutées. Il est monté dans le bus qui stationnait à l'arrêt et est partit.

Jim se tourna vers Incache qui l'avait suivit depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bâtiment.

« Que diable se passe-t-il encore ? » A-t-il demandé de nouveau.

Incacha l'a fixé patiemment quelques instants, avant de répéter :

« Tu n'es pas ici. »

« Ouais, je sais, » a-t-il grondé, frustré, « c'est une vision, je ne peux toucher rien ni personne, j'ai saisi, mais … » Il s'est interrompu, comme s'il avait soudain compris quelques chose. « Vous voulez dire que je ne suis pas ici, dans cette vision. Je n'existe pas. Blair ne m'a jamais trouvé. »

Incacha hocha la tête de haut en bas.

_Ça aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne m'ait jamais rencontré_. Maintenant il se rappelait avoir pensé ça. C'était le but de cette vision : lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il regarda fixement Incacha.

« Je ne le crois pas » dit-il, d'un air provoquant. « Blair avait répertorié des cas de personnes avec un ou deux sens hyper développés. Il avait fait des tonnes de recherches. Il avait mis des années pour tous les regrouper. Je refuse de croire qu'il n'a pas achevé sa thèse uniquement parce qu'il n'a jamais rencontré une vraie sentinelle. »

Incacha le regarda tristement.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'a jamais rencontré de Sentinelle, Enqueri. J'ai dit qu'il ne t'as jamais rencontré. » Il pris de nouveau le bras de Jim, et de nouveau Jim ressentit cette sensation étrange quelque part dans son ventre tandis qu'Hargrove Hall s'effaçait.

Ils étaient à présent dans un appartement, qui lui sembla étrangement familier. Blair était assis sur le divan, regardant la télévision, un verre à sa main, un plateau repas à peine touché posé sur la petite table devant lui. Une bouteille de sotch à moitié vide était elle aussi posée sur la table basse. Jim observa la scène. Blair se pencha en avant, repli son verre et le bu d'une traite. _Dieu_, pensa Ellison._ Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans un si mauvais état s'il boit autant et mange si peu_. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, essayant de trouver pourquoi cet endroit lui semblait si familier. Les motifs du papier peint sur les murs ... un oeil ... une scène de jungle ... la découverte d'un jaguar ... Il sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser quand il comprit brusquement où il était.

Une clef tourna dans la serrure, et Alex Barnes entra. Elle était parée de noir, de la tête aux pieds, et portait un sac à dos lui aussi noir, qu'elle jeta dans un coin, visiblement en colère. Elle arriva jusqu'au divan, les mains sur les hanches.

« Bon sang, tu étais où ce soir ? » a-t-elle sifflé . « J'ai eu un dérèglement sensoriel quand les alarmes se sont déclenchées. Ça a bouleversé mes plans et ils m'ont vu. J'ai dû tuer un des gardes. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ferai plus ce genre de choses. Je ne veux plus faire parti de tes plans. »

Jim réalisa que même sa voix était différente. L'appartement était froid, bien loin de ce lieu d'apaisement au timbre chaud qu'il était habituellement.

« Oh ne recommence pas à m'emmerder avec le fait qu'une Sentinelle doit être le protecteur de sa tribu. Ces conneries ne signifient rien pour moi. J'ai obtenu ces sens en travaillant dure et je vais les utiliser pour obtenir ce que je veux de la vie. La tribu peut aller se faire voir. »

Blair n'a pas répondu. Elle s'est approchée et a saisit l'une de ses manches, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle.

« Tu es mon guide, c'est ton travail de m'aider. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux mon aide » répondit-il faiblement. « Tu me dis toujours que ce je fais ne t'apporte aucune amélioration, que tu ne vois aucune différence. »

La fureur déforma ses traits. Elle le frappa brusquement au visage, le repoussant sur le divan.

« Peut-être que si tu étais un bon Guide, tu aurais trouvé une technique qui marche » lança-t-elle avec mépris.

Jim traversa la pièce pour suivre Alex mais s'arrêta. Il l'observa quelques instants.

« Pose encore une fois la main sur lui » commença-t-il d'une voix anormalement calme « et je jure que je te tuerai. »

Il songea quelques minutes au fait qu'elle aurait pu l'entendre quand elle regarda partout autour d'elle, les yeux légèrement élargit, comme alarmée.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Ma tête va exploser. Nous partons d'ici à la première heure demain matin. Tache d'être prêt. » Elle disparue dans la pièce voisine. Blair n'avait toujours pas bougé du sofa, sauf pour atteindre de nouveau sa bouteille de scotch. Il bu un autre verre, le désespoir et la résignation gravés sur son visage.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'elle a raison » se dit-il tranquillement, fixant le liquide alcoolisé de son verre. « Je pense que je suis nul. Je crois que tout mon travail est merdique. »

Jim regarda Incacha avec frustration. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Blair comme cela, brisé, découragé et déprimé, mais il n'était pas certain que sa présence dans la vie de Blair avait eu un meilleur effet.

« Donc il a rencontré une mauvaise Sentinelle au lieu d'une bonne. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça change. »

Incacha soupira.

« Les rêves sont le feu de l'esprit » dit-il. « Même la flamme la plus brillante doit être alimentée, être entretenue. Sans soin, sans espoir, le feu meurt. »

Il pris de nouveau le bras de Jim.

« Il reste encore une vision, Enquiri » annonça-t-il.

L'appartement s'est effacé, les conduisant à l'intérieur d'un foyer. Le soleil de fin de matinée traversait les fenêtres. Une bande jaune typique de la police barrait la porte. Un drap blanc recouvrait quelque chose sur le sol. Connor et Brown se tenaient de part et d'autre de ce drap, parlant à voix basse. Jim s'était rapproché pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Simon est entré dans la pièce, se baissant pour passer sous la bande jaune.

« Ok les gars, dites-moi tout » demanda-t-il.

Megan lu ses notes.

« Blair Sandburg, âgé de 29 ans, homme de type caucasien. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours il était un étudiant de troisème cycle en anthropologie à Rainier. Il a été expulsé pour ne pas avoir fait de progrès sur sa thèse. Nous pensons qu'il était le complice de Barnes. Sur au moins deux de ses crimes elle devait avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. »

Simon et Henri se sont accroupis. Le plus jeune a soulevé un bord du drap.

« Regardez. Ça ressemble assez à une blessure par balle. Volontaire, apparemment. Monsieur ... on a pas de preuve que Barnes ait été directement impliquée. »

Il retira entièrement le drap et Jim chancela.

« Non ... »

Le souffle coupé, il détourna les yeux et essaya d'écarter hors de sa vue ces caractéristiques si familières. De longs cheveux bruns striés de sang et de matière cérébrale. Il fit un pas en arrière et sentit la main d'Incacha sur son bras.

En un instant, il fut de retour sur son balcon, le souffle lui revenant peu à peu. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur lui semblait broyé. Il s'accrocha solidement aux briques rouges sous ses mains pour ne pas sombrer. La voix d'Incache parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Comprends, Enquiri. La vie apporte beaucoup d'épreuves. Ne confonds pas l'adversité qui aiguise l'esprit avec la souffrance qui peut l'écraser. »

« Jim ? »

Il se retourna et vit Blair debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, bâiller et se gratter le ventre, encore à moitié endormit.

« _Man_, il est deux heures du matin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sans réfléchir, Jim traversa le balcon et enroula ses bras autour de Blair, le serrant étroitement contre lui.

« Hey » commença l'anthropologue, passablement étonné. « Tu vas bien ? Tu as fait un cauchemar, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« Ouais, quelque chose dans le genre » parvint à sortir Jim, la gorge obstruée par toutes ces phrases qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

Il sentit les bras de Blair glisser autour de lui, ses mains fortes et chaudes caressant doucement son dos de manière rassurante. Il inspira profondément, inhalant le parfum de son ami. Blair murmura quelque chose mais Jim ne discerna pas les mots. Peu importe. Tout ce qui lui importait était la cadence, les intonations chaudes de sa voix se levant et tombant, qui le calmaient et le détendaient.

« Ecoute » commença Blair.

Jim se retira légèrement de leur étreinte, pouvant ainsi voir son visage.

« Je sais que je t'ai probablement fait paniquer quand j'ai demandé à Simon de m'accorder quelques jours pour réfléchir à son offre. »

Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Jim et leva la tête pour le fixer de ses yeux bleus sincères.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas apprécié. J'ai fait, je fais et je ferai ... Je veux dire, je veux le faire, tu sais. Etre un policier, être ton partenaire. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour entreprendre ... »

Jim hocha la tête, écoutant seulement à moitié ce que Blair lui disait. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de le regarder, entier et heureux, plein d'énergie en dépit de l'heure matinale.

« Naomi me tuera probablement, et l'arme à feu ... _Man_, ça occupera la plupart de mes méditations ... mais je sais que c'est une chance de pouvoir vraiment aider les gens, d'avoir un réel impact sur le monde ... »

Il allait être bon. De mauvaises choses se produiraient toujours. Ils auront toujours des batailles à mener. Il fera sans doute des bourdes stupides et irréfléchies et finira toujours par s'excuser. Mais il allait être bon. Parce qu'il aurait le soutient de Blair et parce que Blair aurait le sien. Ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

« ... mais j'ai sérieusement réfléchi à tout ça, et c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire. J'en suis sûr. Il n'y a rien que j'ai désiré à ce point dans ma vie entière. »

Jim encadra le visage de Blair de ses mains et l'embrassa.

« Sauf peut-être ça. » ajouta-t-il en retenant son souffle.

Jim sourit.

**The end**


End file.
